


Of Grins and Jewelry

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones gives Jim an anniversary present he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Grins and Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to September 28's [Daily Captain & Daily Doctor](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/258720.html) over at Jim and Bones. (Post is friends locked; join if you wish to see the pretty.)

Leo checked his watch for the twelfth time in as many minutes. Jim was supposed to be back by now… Probably stayed after the game to chat with someone, though, knowing that social butterfly. The brunet looked out over the pool area from where he sat, unable to stop the smile from curving his lips and blossoming into a full grin as he remembered the look on Jim's face when he had shown him the tickets to the Lakers game a few days after their "finally got a clue and changed from friends with benefits to lovers" anniversary.

Leo knew that his own dislike for basketball was common knowledge, and Jim definitely knew it so he kept his enthusiasm about the team under wraps for the most part. Leo also knew that Jim was excited about that particular game and had been thoroughly disappointed when he found out that all of the tickets had been sold for it. What he hadn't known was that Leo was the one to buy the last ticket, so the look on his face when he opened that black box with the white satin lining to find not jewelry, as he'd expected, but the ticket to the game… The surprised pleasure on his face made Leo's own eyes light up in response.

Tearing himself back to the present, Leo looked down at the bracelet encircling his right wrist, fiddling with the silver jewelry that Jim had given him for his own present and remembering the events that had followed their exchange of gifts. A faint flush stole across his face as he recalled just how loudly he had screamed that night when Jim had finally let him come, right out here in this pool.

Leo blushed brighter as a flash of arousal arced up his spine at the remembered feeling of their bodies sliding slickly together before Jim gently pressed inside of him, tilting his hips at the exactly wrong angle after he'd gotten Leo all wanton and aching for him. Jim had avoided his prostate for so long while constantly plucking at oversensitive nipples that Leo was faintly sobbing with his need to come, face buried in the soft skin where Jim's neck met his shoulder. "Please, Ty, please!" Leo had begged, using the name Jim had given him the first time they had met.

"Bones, oh, _Bones_ ," Jim had groaned against the soft shell of Leo's ear as frustrated, overwhelmed tears leaked out of the hazel eyes and down his lover's cheeks. Only then did Jim tip his hips the way they should have been, hammering his cock mercilessly into the gland that had Leo coming without even a touch to his own cock. Jim followed soon after, clamping his teeth down on the little dip between Leo's collarbones and leaving a vivid red mark.

Leo shivered slightly at the memory, bringing his hand up to press at the area through his shirt, still tender after three days had passed. His thoughts turned once more to Jim and wondered what was taking him so long. Putting his head into this hands, Leo groaned quietly to himself, "Please don't let what I did scare him off. Oh, please…"

"And what did you do, Leo?" a soft female voice asked from behind him.

Leo stood and spun so abruptly that he knocked the chair to the pavement; in front of him was a gorgeous redheaded woman with laughing green eyes and full red lips. "Gaila, darlin'," he greeted, moving forward to envelope her in a friendly hug.

Suprisingly strong arms came up to return the gesture, but when he let go, she didn't. "Tell me what you've done to Jim that you think will scare him off," she said gently though a hint of steel in her voice brooked no argument. She had been the one to introduce Jim to Leo in the first place, and she was very protective of Leo's blue-eyed lover.

Leo briefly thought of breaking her hold on him—they both knew he could—but decided against it and sagged slightly in her embrace as he said, "I gave him a ticket for that Lakers game he wanted to see for our anniversary, and…" His voice broke for a moment before he continued, "I had Scotty put up something on the screen at the halfway point in the game."

"What did it say?" Gaila asked when he didn't finish, tightening her arms around him slightly as she waited.

"It said, 'Look in the inside pocket of that stupid hoodie of yours, Ty. Your last present is in there. Love, Bones.' I just… Oh, Gaila, what if he says no?" Leo's voice was shaky and almost terrified as he forced out the question before hiding his face in the redhead's loose curls. She murmured nonsensical phrases in his ear as he tried to stop the tremors intermittently shaking their way through his body before he felt a long-fingered hand wind its way through his hair.

Leo instinctively leaned into the touch, recognizing it subconsciously before Gaila spun him and sent him into Jim's waiting arms. That long-fingered hand combed through his hair again, soothing him before Jim tilted Leo's chin to take his lips in a gentle, loving kiss. They had kissed before, plenty of times in fact, but never like this. Jim's mouth was pliant and warm, as usual, but it wasn't pressing hard into Leo's own. It was gently rubbing against his, coaxing it open before twining their tongues lazily.

Neither man noticed when Gaila padded silently inside to occupy herself while they were preoccupied with each other. When their mouths disengaged, Jim breathed quietly against Leo's mouth before saying just as quietly, "Why do you think I got you that bracelet, Bones? I knew you couldn't wear a ring on duty, so I got you a bracelet they wouldn't object to." Leo gave a quiet chuff of laughter as Jim's left hand came to encircle his right wrist, the ring on his finger making a small sound as it collided with the bracelet Jim had given him.

Leo looked into Jim's eyes, a wide grin on his face matching the one on Jim's that was making his eyes crinkle and nearly disappear under the force of his joy. As their lips met in another kiss and Jim's fingers stole under his shirt to tweak an already peaked nipple, Leo made a mental note to get some more chemicals to clean out the pool tomorrow; it was going to need a thorough cleaning once again.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
